ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Underpants: The Second Epic Movie (2020 film)
Captain Underpants: The Second Epic Movie is an Upcoming 2020 American computer-animated superhero comedy film based on Dav Pilkey's children's novel series of the same name, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was directed by David Soren from a screenplay by Nicholas Stoller, and stars the voices of Kevin Hart, Ed Helms, Nick Kroll, Thomas Middleditch, Jordan Peele and Kristen Schaal reprising their roles with newcomers Dwayne Johnson, Craig T. Nelson, Caroline Palmer, Ariana Greenblatt, Zoe Saldana, and Michael B. Jordan. The film is set to release on June 5, 2020. Plot Based on the worldwide phenomenon (again), George Beard and Harold Hutchins borrow a time machine from Melvin Sneedly and accidentally disobey his one rule: don't use it 2 times in one day! Now, they enter an alternate universe where all the teachers are actually nice including Mr. Krupp! But Now, they must face a new enemy -- themselves! George and Harold are evil in that alternate universe and they have created Captain Blunderpants, an evil version of Captain Underpants! Now, they must find a way to escape back to their own universe before Evil George and Evil Harold find a way to escape to their good dimension! Meanwhile, Professor Poopypants plans an escape to get revenge on George and Harold! Cast *Kevin Hart as George Beard Kevin Hart also has a role as Evil George Beard *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins Thomas Middleditch also has a role as Evil Harold Hutchins *Ed Helms as Principal Krupp/Captain Underpants *Dwayne Johnson as Nice Principal Krupp/Captain Blunderpants *Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly *Kristen Schall as Edith the Lunch Lady *Craig T. Nelson as Harold's Grandpa *Caroline Palmer as George's Grandma *Michael B. Jordan as George's Dad *Ariana Greenblatt as Harold's Little Sister *Zoe Saldana as Harold's Mom Production After the success of 2017's Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie ''and the Netflix Series titled ''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, DreamWorks decided to make a sequel to the film! In February 2019, they announced he film and the new cast members who joined! In March 2018, DreamWorks got Dwayne Johnson to join in, along with Craig T. Nelson and Michael B. Jordan in one try! Two months later, they got Ariana Greenblatt, Zoe Saldana, and Caroline Palmer in the team and told the original cast that they were making a sequel and everyone was on board for the hilarious sequel! In November 2018, they announced a June 2019 release date. Since they already had a film planned, they decided to move to June 2019, but had some filming delays and had to change it to June 2020 to as soon as they finished filming! The day after they finished filming, they decided that would be the right time to announce the official release date for the film! Eventually, it all worked out and the release was official! Music Twenty One Pilots wrote and performed the new theme song for the sequel. Along with "Weird Al" Yankovic and Lil Yachty writing and performing a song for the rolling credits after! Score The film score was composed by Theodore Shapiro.[17] A soundtrack for the score of the film was released on May 20. It features 24 pieces of music, and an exclusive digital booklet on iTunes. Three of the scores are also available on the soundtrack (those being "Other Comic Book Opening", "Saving the Day Again", and "The Return of An Old Foe"). Release Captain Underpants: The Second Epic Movie ''was previously scheduled to be released on February 8, 2019, but they had filming delays and had to move the release date later in the year. In November 2018, they changed the release to June 7, 2019. But they had another film planned around that time. In March 2019, they decided t move the movie a year ahead to June 2020. In June 2019, they confirmed the release date was June 5, 2020 and would not be changed. Sequel DreamWorks had planned a third Captain Underpants film. However, it depends on the critical responses to do the job! Depending on the critical responses, they might, just might, make ''Capain Underpants: The Third Epic Movie! Category:Films